Edward
Edward is a main character in DTBEN10's Thomas and Friends Series. He was the first engine to come to Sodor, alongside Bertram. Personality Edward is very kindhearted, wise and always keen to help a friend in need. The small engines trust him to lend a listening ear and sympathetic advice. He is a hard worker too and always does his best to finish a job. If ever an engine misbehaves or acts out, it is Edward that the Fat Controller turns to in order to soothe things out. Unfortunately, the big engines, especially Gordon, often see Edward as old-fashioned and slow. While it is true he is one of the oldest engines on the North Western Railway (which he helped build), he has proved time and time again that he is more than capable of working as hard as any engine. Like any other wise old engine, he stands for no nonsense from anyone, especially from the bigger engines. Appearances Season 1 "Past Tales" At night in Tidmouth Sheds, Edward tells Thomas, James, Gordon, Percy and Henry the story of him and his old friend, Bertram and how they were the best of friends who did everything together. However, when Bertram went to the mines one day, there was an explosion. Edward went in to go look for him. Sadly, he never found Bertram. Then after he finished telling his story, Edward left to go to his shed. "Dirty Diesel" Edward was present at the sheds to meet the new engine. Then Diesel showed up. "Evidence Never Lies" After Douglas had an accident, Edward, along with Duck, Henry and Donald showed up to the scene. Percy and Toby showed up with the Breakdown Train. Edward points out the boulder near the accident and someone put it there are on purpose to crash Douglas. After agreeing it was Diesel, Sir Topham Hatt sends Toby, Donald, Duck, Percy and Edward to look for him. "Crossing Disasters" Edward comes down the line and sees Gordon who was derailed due to a truck on the crossing. Gordon asks Edward to get the Breakdown Train. Edward agrees but soon Diesel bumps some trucks into him causing them and Edward to collide with Gordon. Diesel oils away. Neither of the blue engines notice and decide to shout for help. Soon Toby comes to the rescue along with Sir Topham Hatt, who made sure they were ok. Henry soon takes Edward and Gordon to the works. "Evil Arrival" Edward was at the sheds when Thomas and Percy tell him about the new Diesel, Diesel 10. Edward says who knows what he might be doing on the island, and the fact it was a bit weird. "Chased Through Sodor" Edward went for a stroll along the country side, but he suddenly sees Diesel and Diesel 10, planning to kidnap one of the Steam Engines. (Particularity, Edward, Percy or Thomas.) Edward soon leaves. Diesel and Diesel 10 notice. Edward was worried he could be kidnapped. Diesel soon comes up with a flatbed and Diesel 10 pulls up alongside Edward, saying he wants him. Edward tries to escape but ends up being derailed by some trucks on the line. Edward is loaded up and is taken away. Season 2 "The Missing Engine" Edward wakes up and soon sees Diesel and Diesel 10. Diesel goes back to the yards. Diesel 10 demands Edward to tell him where the gold dust is. Edward does not know. Diesel 10 then throws Edward off the rails. "R.I.P" Edward was still held hostage as the Diesels discuss the plan. However, a few hours later Arry comes up to Edward and tells him to trust him. Arry explains everything. Edward asks when will he do it. Arry says the day Edward is needed, as bait. "Engine Abduction" Edward was still stuck in the hideout, while the diesels discuss everything. Once they all leave, (except Arry) Edward could see why he did not want any part in this anymore and was glad he chose good over evil. "Sodor On Edge - Part 1" At the hideout, Stepney is brought in and notices Edward, the missing engine. Edward also learns that Caitlin was dead, since he was not present at the funeral. Later on, one by one, all the kidnapped engines, (Arthur, Donald, Percy and Stepney) were min controlled. Edward was left alone for another part of the plan. "Sodor On Edge - Part 2" Diesel 10 successfully min controlled Donald, Stepney and the yard workers. Edward and Arry both agree they do not like it. "Sodor On Edge - Part 3" Arry tells Edward that it's time to put his plan into action. Arry tells Diesel 10 he needs to go fill up his tanks. He leaves but he is really gonna go to the steamies side. Edward wishes him good luck. He then sees James and Stanley come in and James snaps at them for killing Toby. "Sodor On Edge - Part 6" Edward and James were seen at the edge of Mount Sodor about to be knocked off by Arry and Bert respectively. Diesel 10, Diesel and the min controlled engines were there too. Thomas, Henry and Douglas come to the rescue. During the standoff between Steam and Diesel engines, James gets pushed off and Diesel 10 yells at Arry to push Edward off. Arry refuses and the two fight. Edward tries to escape but Stepney gets in front of Edward and while Thomas was battling Arthur, he gets him off but causes Edward, Stepney and Arthur to fall off together. "Aftermath" Edward, along with Percy, Donald, Douglas, Stepney and Arry wideness Thomas wake up from his fall. He tells him that Arthur should be ok but it's not looking good for James due to falling off Mount Sodor first. Edward also expresses grief from Diesel's death due to smashing into dynamite. He, along with Thomas, Percy, Stepney, Arry and the Scottish Twins head back to the station where Sir Topham Hatt and the other engines were waiting. Arthur soon arrives after waking up and explains Diesel 10 and Bert were there and if he ran away, they would kill him and they left. Thomas soon holds the meeting and says they are loose on the island. Edward helps with the search but they are unfortunate. "Now A Mainland Engine" Due to Tidmouth Sheds being destroyed, Edward along with Gordon, Thomas, Duck and Percy had to sleep outside. Emily soon arrives and Edward asks what's wrong. Emily says she is fine and everyone goes to sleep. The next Morning, Edward tries to find Emily and sees her by herself not looking happy. Emily explains Sir Topham Hatt gave her an offer to work on the mainland. Edward says she should go for it and says it's an opportunity and Emily decides to take it. Later on, there is a party for Emily. Edward was there and says his goodbyes and soon Emily leaves. Losing A Good Friend" Edward is present at the funeral for Toby, James and Diesel. He is saddened by their deaths. Season 3 ''Moving On TBA Back To Crewe TBA Things Fall Apart TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 5 TBA Mourning Losses TBA Bluebells Forever TBA D10’s Back TBA Yard Troubles TBA Playing Dead TBA Season 4 The Grand Discovery TBA List Of Appearances Season 1 * "Past Tales" * "Dirty Diesel" (No Lines) * "Evidence Never Lies" * "Crossing Disasters" * "Evil Arrival" * "Chased Through Sodor" Season 2 * "The Missing Engine" * "R.I.P" * "Engine Abduction" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 1" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 2" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 3" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 6" * "Aftermath" * "Now A Mainland Engine" * “Arry's Trial” * "Losing A Good Friend" (cameo) Season 3 * "Moving On" * “Back To Crewe" * "Things Fall Apart" (No Lines) * The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1” * “The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2” * “The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3” * “The Diesel Vengeance - Part 5” * “Mourning Losses” * “Bluebells Forever” * “D10’s Back” * “Yard Troubles” * “Playing Dead” Season 4 * ''The Grand Discovery * The Sodor Memorial Stand TTTE Films * Blood Fair (death) * Horror House 2 Trivia * Edward is the first character to speak in the series. * As of Playing Dead, Edward has appeared in 7 episode thumbnail arts. * Edward's Model is one of the Models in the Series that do not work. The others are Gordon, James and Emily. Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Blue Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters